naruto_ficsfandomcom-20200214-history
-The Tailed Beasts-
The One Tails Tanuki - Shukaku - 1 Shukaku first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used hisCreation of All Thingsability to separate theTen-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.67 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.8 Shukaku would eventually be captured and kept by Sunagakure, to which the First Kazekage, who was invited along with other first Kage by Hashirama Senju into the first summit, attempted to use his possession of the tanuki as leverage to gain wealth for his nation, as opposed to gaining another tailed beast.9 One of Shukaku's first jinchūriki before Gaara was a Suna priest named Bunpuku, who was locked away in a dungeon with the giant tea kettle, and was kept under constant guard. Over time, the citizens of Sunagakure came to believe that Shukaku itself was a living ghost (生霊, ikiryō) of a corrupted priest sealed inside a tea kettle.3 Despite the animosity the village showed for Shukaku and its host, the elderly priest held no ill-will towards the tanuki nor the villagers, viewing it as as an equal and was content as long as Shukaku hadn't forgotten his name. Shukaku eventually came to appreciate Bunpuku and would later remember the words he imparted to it: that someday someone would appear in the world to teach it about the heart and acceptance.10 Shukaku had anotherjinchūriki who inspired the Third Kazekage to create his Iron Sand fighting style.511 Shukaku was eventually removed from their bodies, resulting in their respective deaths.12 When Karura became pregnant with Gaara, her husband, the Fourth Kazekage, had Chiyo seal Shukaku into Gaara while he was still in the womb because, out of his three children, Gaara was the only one compatible with the tailed beast.1314 Before Karura died after giving birth, she passionately told her son that she would protect him, and, according to her husband, her love seeped into the sand and was noted to form his automatic defence.1516 However, Gaara couldn't properly control Shukaku's powers, killing or injuring several of Suna's shinobi and citizens by accident. Shukaku would even cite its hatred toward humans, warning Gaara not to sleep too long if he didn't want to give Shukaku an opening. Deemed a failure, the Fourth Kazekage chose to test his son one last time, ordering Yashamaru to assassinate him and also tell him that his mother never loved him, and that she was used as a human sacrifice for the sealing process. Gaara failed the test, fully releasing the rampaging Shukaku, to which the Fourth eventually used his Gold Dust to subdue the tanuki.17 The Two Tails Bakeneko - Matatabi - 2 Matatabi first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used hisCreation of All Thingsability to separate theTen-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.34 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.5Like Shukaku, many people believed that Matatabi was once a human that turned into a living ghost (生霊, ikiryō).1 Matatabi eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure and was sealed within Yugito Niiwhen she was two years old. She was placed into a detestable training program in order to learn to control Matatabi's power.6 In the anime, Yugito agreed to have Nekobaa collect Matatabi's paw print for thePaw Encyclopaedia.7 In a cavern behind the Falls of Truth, wherejinchūriki learn to control their tailed beasts' power, there are wall murals of Matatabi and Gyūki, which indicates how long they were associated with the Land of Lightning.89 The Three Tails Turtle - Isobu - 3 Isobu first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used hisCreation of All Thingsability to separate theTen-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.34 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.5 At some point in the past, Isobu, who was in the possession of Kirigakure, was sealed within a kidnapped Rin Nohara of Konohagakure. They plotted for Rin to be taken back to her village as aTrojan horse, releasing the tailed beast to wreak havoc in Konoha. This failed, however, as Rin was fully aware of their schemes and opted to kill herself at hands of Kakashi before their objectives could come to fruition.2 Eventually, Isobu was revived and sealed within its next jinchūriki —Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage.6 However when Akatsuki went after it, the beast was in the wild; the story behind how it came to be like this is still unknown. In the anime, Tsunade states that Isobu disappeared after the Third Shinobi World War.7 The Four Tails Monkey - Son Gokū - 4 Son Gokū first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used hisCreation of All Thingsability to separate theTen-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.23 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is.4 Son Gokū eventually fell into the possession of Iwagakure and was sealed into Rōshi over forty years before the Fourth Shinobi World War,5 who later left Iwagakure in a journey to gain a better understanding and control of the tailed beast.6 The Five Tails Pony Horse - Kokuō - 5 Kokuō first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used hisCreation of All Thingsability to separate theTen-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.12 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.3 Kokuō eventually fell into the possession of Iwagakure and was sealed into Han, but was captured and extracted by Akatsuki. The Six Tails Slug - Saiken - 6 Saiken first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used hisCreation of All Thingsability to separate theTen-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.12 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.3 Saiken eventually fell into the possession of Kirigakure and was sealed into Utakata. In the anime, it was revealed that at some point before his appearance, Utakata's master, Harusame, tried and failed to remove Saiken from within Utakata, intending to save his student from being a living weapon for his village. Utakata, however, having not heard what his master had said to him, later came under the assumption after the incident that his master had tried to kill him. This failed removal resulted in Utakata transforming into Saiken and killing Harusame. The Seven Tails Moth - Chōmei - 7 Chōmei first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used hisCreation of All Thingsability to separate theTen-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.23 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.4 Chōmei eventually fell into the possession of Takigakure and was sealed into Fū, but was captured and extracted by Akatsuki. The Eight Tailed Octopus - Gyūki - 8 Gyūki first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's life. Using the Creation of All Things, Hagoromo separated the chakra from the Ten-Tails and divided it into nine separate constructs: thetailed beasts.12 Some time after being created, Hagoromo sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power was.3Gyūki eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure. However, its ferocity was so great that none of its former jinchūriki - such as Fukai, and his uncle and father before him - could control it. They would lose control and Gyūki would go on a rampage, destroying the village and killing many villagers, requiring the Third Raikage to form a special coalition to subdue and seal it in the Kohaku no Jōhei. During one of its rampages, the Third fought Gyūki one-on-one until the both collapsed from exhaustion. During another, Gyūki had one of its four horns lost to A, the offending horn having killed Motoi's father. In the anime, Fukai's rampage was stated to be orchestrated by Orochimaru, who gave Fukai genjutsu-inducing pills to draw out Gyūki. Due to the pills, Gyūki had no recollection of the rampage.4 Gyūki was ultimately sealed within Killer B, who was five at the time,5 through the Iron Armour Seal.6 B would go on to tame and control Gyūki through rigorous training within the Falls of Truth.7 At some point in the past, one Kumo-nin attempted to mimic the Gold and Silver Brothers by eating one of Gyūki's chakra meat tentacles in the hopes of gaining jinchūriki-like power, but died in the process.8 The Nine Tails Fox - Kurama - 9 Kurama first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.56 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.7 Over the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have been breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of HUMAN nature.89 At one point during the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture Kurama, but were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, forcing Kurama to regurgitate them.101112 After that event, Madara Uchiha defected from Konoha and used his Sharingan to control and use Kurama to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, in order to exact his revenge. During their battle, Madara combined his Susanoo with Kurama, increasing the latter's offensive and defensive capabilities.13 However, Hashirama was able to remove Kurama from Susanoo and released the tailed beast from Madara's control, subduing it in the process.14 After his victory over Madara, Hashirama deemed Kurama too dangerous to be allowed to walk free and Mito Uzumaki sealed the fox within herself, becoming its first jinchūriki.1516 Over the period of time which included the first two Shinobi World Wars, Mito kept Kurama at bay except for one occasion when the seal had weakened as she was going through childbirth.17 Toward the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Although Kushina was terrified with the responsibility of containing Kurama, Mito assured her successor that the fox's hatred was powerless against her love.18 Since Kurama's chakra was too immense to be sealed within an infant like Naruto, Minato first used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to separate and seal its Yin half within himself and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the Yang half within Naruto.2223 With the chain loosening from the fox's reduced size and Kushina weakened, it attempted to stop the process by killing Naruto, but both of the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and completed the sealing.24 Later, upon awakening within Naruto's subconscious and learning the nature of the seal, Yang-Kurama quickly realised the situation behind Minato's intention. However, it calmly decided to wait and weaken the seal through the cracks of its formation with its chakra, determined to influence Naruto as much as it can to use its power.25 In the anime, it was revealed that Kurama had left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack. Kazuma collected and sealed the chakra within his own son, Sora, hoping to make use of its power for his own agenda.26 The Ten Tails (Original Tailed Beast) - Shinju - 10 Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju, a tree revered as a deity, bore a Chakra Fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first humans born with chakra. Angered at the power gained by her children, Kaguya fused with the Shinju into an entity that would be christened by many as the "Ten-Tails", which ravaged the world attempting to reclaim its lost chakra. In the final duel between the Ten-Tails and Kaguya's sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it within Hagoromo. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths". However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that HUMANITY now possesses, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body and used his Creation of All Things ability to create the nine tailed beasts. Hagoromo then used Chibaku Tensei to seal the Ten-Tails' husk in what would become the moon, during which led to the creation of Black Zetsu to serve the will of Kaguya.45 Centuries later, the Rinnegan would once again manifest itself in one of Hagoromo's descendants: Madara Uchiha. With his new power, Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.6 Joined by Obito Uchiha, who continued his work after his death, Madara devised a means to reunite the Demonic Statue and the tailed beasts back into their original form so he could use the Ten-Tails to enact his life-long AMBITION: the Eye of the Moon Plan.